


Azahar

by Mieri



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, First part set when they are teenagers, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Priest, Romance, Set in the Past, Slow Burn, has two parts, second part after ten years past, small town coast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieri/pseuds/Mieri
Summary: Fear, responsibilities, family are what chains Chris, unlike Minho who is a free spirit that just wanted to be accepted. Their worlds clash and they find something unique on the other, but Chris's chains drag him down and he loses what was the love of his life.Years pass by and Chris has become the priest of the village because that's what his parents wanted. Minho comes back once again to that small town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing!! 
> 
> Here starts Arc I

The ringing of the bells was a sound he had been listening since he was born, that could be due to his parents were great believers and never have ever missed a service on Sundays, but that was not the only day the teenage boy could be seen around the enormous church that was up the hill watching over the whole village or as his mother loved to say, keeping an eye on the sinners.

What was a sinner? Was a question the boy had since he had use of reason, but never spoke out his wonders in fear of being punished for not knowing what that word meant, being himself a true devotee he should had known. Devotee, another word that made him question himself, but that was something a young kid should not do or so his father fervently made him see that good kids don’t question and only listen to their parents and since he was small he did as was told, because Chris has always been a good son.

Sometimes when he was walking down the market he could see the pity on some eyes but he could not understand why, he was a good kid that listened to his parents, which loved him on their own way. His father was strict, serious and rigid, sometimes he would slap him because he loved the little boy and wanted him to follow a straight path, at least that was what his mother had explained him, it was to educate him and help him to be a good parishioner.

Due to his rough childhood and strict parents the boy became as serious as his father and as emotionless as his mother, after all they were his role models, thus why he never made friends at school and almost spent all his time at the church where his parents were at all hours of the day. He wasn’t complaining because he knew nothing from the rest of the world or how it worked and since little he had learnt that he didn’t have to question anything.

But everything changed one summer, his world came crashing down with the new family that moved into their small coast town. Like any Sunday he was next to his mother by the grand wooden door from the church to welcome all parishioners to the house of God, nothing unusual, just another Sunday on his unchanging world.

Chris as a well raised teenage went down the stoned steps to help the elderly like always, while he was doing this his mother was welcoming the other devotees but it was when he was down the steps that he saw them. A woman not older that his mother was walking hand in hand with a boy that would around his age, he stood there staring at them rudely, something he would blatantly be scold about but at that moment he couldn’t stop doing that.

The two stopped by the stones and looked around as if looking for something, then they walked closer to the railing and the woman held onto it while the boy, he assumed was her son, helped her up the steps one by one slowly, the mere sight captivated him, but he woke up from his trance when he looked up at them and saw them by his mother whom was judging him with her fiery eyes, Chris swallowed and looked back at the kind elder woman that was waiting for his assist.

Never before had been harder to step up those stairs like in that precise moment, once the elder woman was inside his mother fixed her dull eyes on her son with a disapproving look, those kinds of stares coming from his parents used to upset him but with the years he became so numb to all that could barely bat an eye to it.

“Could you be more of an embarrassment, Christopher!” she hissed softly so only her son could heard it, her words were full of anger and disappointment like usual “Behave, don’t make a fool out of us” her fingers wrapped around his forearm and any bystander would see it as a normal action of a mother holding onto her son, but Chris could feel his skin being pierced by her sharp nails.  
He lowered his head and stared at the floor with a poker face, keeping his emotions at bay “Sorry, mother” when the nails dug deeper into his arm he looked up at her glaring eyes “It won’t happen again”  
She let go of him as if the boy was just a piece of garbage on the floor “Your father will hear from this” after those words were spat she turned around and walked elegantly inside the church, going towards the front row where her husband was already waiting for them.

Chris stepped in with a heavy sigh trying to maintain his expression stoic, not showing a glimpse of his inner turmoil, no one cared and no one will ever, so why show weakness? Unwillingly his eyes trailed around the large church looking for a certain boy, he walked slowly towards his place next to his parents when he finally saw him.

The boy was sitting by his mother with a soft smile dancing on his lips, his eyes were sparkling like a thousand stars lighting up the dark night, never before had seen a brown colour that could be that glowing, it was a contrast compared to his dull and dark hue. Chris hasn’t realised that he had been staring for long untill he made eye contact with said boy, he got awestruck at the sight, the boy warmly offered him a smile and a small friendly wave, he was frozen on spot but he snapped when he heard the hushed whispers around him, he turned his gaze to the front ignoring the boy and walked down the aisle to sit by his parents.

Complete silence surrounded the boy the precise moment he stopped in front of his parents and sat, his father just placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze, which was enough for the boy to know what awaited him once they were home. He closed his eyes and blamed himself, he had made a mistake and so he had to take responsibility of the consequences, he shouldn’t had looked for the boy nor stopped to stare at him, he embarrassed his parents and he had to be reeducated.

Even so he didn’t hold anything against the boy that had picked his curiosity, he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel an itch to turn around and get lost into those sweet eyes that were dripping with honey, but he was stronger and wouldn’t allow himself to err again, so he focused on the priest and tried to listen to the service like a good devotee he was.

And in the end like always he stood next to his parents while they talked with the priest and after checking his parents were too immersed on their talk he decided to let his eyes wander around and try to look for a certain boy that had picked his interest and he found him.

The boy was hand by hand with the older woman while walking down the aisle towards the now open door for all parishioners to leave the church and Chris had the urge to go after the boy to ask his name, but he curled his fingers tight into a fist and stood his ground, no matter how much he wanted to do so he couldn’t cause a scene and become the gossip of all town, he had done enough and knew his parents’ patience was limited. So with a stoic expression he stared at the brown haired boy and as if the boy had felt his eyes on him turned around and they locked eyes again.

Chris could get lost in the deep of his rich brown irises, the sparkling stars were what picked up most his attention, he was used to stare at himself on the mirror and just see how two dull and black eyes stared back at him emptily, but his eyes were something else, full of life and colour. 

It was the stranger who broke the eye contact that time and Chris just stood there seeing how the boy turned to face the woman and smile softly at her, while they continued out those doors and out of his sight and it was then he noticed his mother was looking at him with a disapproving look, but he could care less, all Chris could think about was the boy with the sweet smile.

-ooo-

A month had gone by since the boy had moved into town, by now Chris already knew his name and it was not because he asked around, if not because he heard the woman one day at the church call for him. His name was Lee Minho. 

After their first meeting at the church Chris has developed a very strange habit, no matter where he was his eyes will trail all around the place to see if he could find the younger one, and he usually would always find him, it was as if he could sense the other presence. This should had scared him but every time his eyes landed on the boy and found him smiling or talking peacefully with his mother it set his heart at peace, it put his soul at ease and thus why Chris has not found odd at all his new habit, if not he was glad he developed it.

And in this time he did not only learnt about the name’s boy, the people of his town loved to gossip and spread rumours, which were not always true, but it was his only source of information when he was not planning to approach the boy and had curiosity to know why they moved there. But all he learnt was that the boy had no father and had moved into that particular town because his mother had been born there, which finally explained why most elderly talked to her so nicely, but no one knew her son so Chris guessed she left when she was young.

Unfortunately this new habit didn’t go unnoticed by his mother, which grew angered as days went by until she exploded. Thankfully that moment had been after the service and when they were back to their house, his father had stayed behind helping the priest and Chris next to her had gone back.

The moment the door closed she yelled at her son “What’s wrong with you, Christopher?” she pushed him angrily and pointed his sharp finger at the boy now confused face “I told you not to make a fool out of us, but what have you been doing?” she snapped and Chris knew better than to talk back, so he stood there quietly while she spat venomous words one after another, the moment she was done Chris knew what was about to come “This hurts me more than to you” she slapped the boy and pierced his cheek with her nails “Stop looking at that kid” was all she said after disappearing inside the house.

With heavy steps he walked towards his room, his sanctuary, no one could harm him there, no bad memories were related to that tiny space. He sat on the bed and touched his cheek, it was a bit wet from the blood that came out of the scratch his mother inflicted him, it was fine it didn’t hurt as it used to, in the end it was good it was like this, it would had been worse if it had been his father snapping. He was a grateful boy and could do nothing more than to thank God for the light punishment he received for acting up and let his family drown in shame without a care.


	2. Chapter 2

For months they had to move around trying to look for a safe place to finally settle in, it was a rocky path but in the end they found a very peaceful place, it was his mother hometown. She had been reluctant to go back but after their despair it was the only place where they could live quietly.

Minho didn’t understand why she had avoided ever coming back. The moment he stepped in and saw with his own eyes the small coast town he fell in love with the lovely place, so full of life unlike his old place. The first place his eyes landed on was on the enormous church up the hill, by far was the most beautiful house of God he had ever seen and as his mother he couldn’t wait to see it from inside, for the first time he felt his soul relax and allowed himself to breathe again.

After being around for months without a ceiling on their heads and barely eating, in places that looked out of a horror movie, this was a change of pace. Minho felt reassurance, the more they walked in the more people that welcomed them, many remembering whom his mother was, from an outsider perspective it would had been a normal scene of an old villager coming back home after a long time, but the boy could see the woman tensing up everytime she crossed a word with one of the villagers.

Since very little he had been an observant boy, so in silence he watched her every move and the villagers’ expression to see their true intentions and he could see that those masks were concealing something, they weren’t as kind as they looked at first sight, perhaps now he was starting to understand why his mother was so reluctant to go back to that place, the place was full of lies. There was nothing he hated more than lies.

Since very little he learnt that lies only help bad things to happen, and so he promised to himself to never lie to anyone no matter what and this could be the reason why they had to leave their home. Looking now at his mother he regretted ever opening his big mouth and hated how he could not lie, if he had bitten his lip at that moment perhaps they would still be the perfect family he thought they were.

But deep down Minho knew that he would have broken in the end, that secret would have eaten him bit by bit until nothing was left of him. So, for this part he felt relieved that he was honest with his parent and his mother lovingly accepted him because as she said back then “ _No matter what, you will still be my cute baby, Min_ ” the boy could feel his eyes sting at the memory and tried to regain his composure to not break down right there.

In a day they had already seen completely the town and had moved into their cozy house, so now they were heading towards the enormous church over the hill, as he followed behind his mother he could not stop feeling a bit overwhelmed by the size and the thought of finally knowing the other villagers at least by sight. 

Now standing at the stoned stairs he looked up just to feel like a small particle of dust, he snapped back to reality when he heard someone stepping strongly on the stairs helping an elder man go up. His brown eyes locked onto the figure of the young male with the broad back and if in a daze he stood there staring at the boy that was now turning to step down and help the elder woman now probably. The moment the boy turned around and Minho was able to take a glance at his face he felt like a bucket of icy water has been thrown at him, the eyes of the male were void of any emotion and so they were void of any colour, a dark abysm was what he was now looking at and he shivered in fear at the meaning of those dull eyes.

It was then that his mother placed a small hand over his arm softly snapping him back to reality, he turned his face to look at her “Let’s go in” he kindly smiled and nodded before holding her hand.

They walked closer and then Minho gazed around to find the rail of the stairs, so it would be easier for her to step up those big stairs, he still stood by her side holding her hand in support. Minho knew she will get upset if he tried to protect her way too much, she wanted for her son to live happily without worries and didn’t want to chain him down with her, so Minho tried to act as if what was going on wasn’t affecting him one bit, no matter how much it was hurting.

The inside of the church was even more impressive, the decoration was light and soft and it pleased the eyes, the wide space was what first caught his attention, in the middle a row of chairs were placed in front of the most beautiful altar he had ever seen. Since they were a catholic family they used to go to many churches, but never before had he laid eyes upon such an altar that took his breath away.

It was filled by people and they could barely find any place, his mother guided him towards the last rows to the middle, she said it was the best place to have a look to everything without being seen and when the boy looked around, he realized she had been right all along. And at that moment his eyes locked with the young male of the stairs, he lifted his hand to wave kindly at him and perhaps call his attention, but the boy just turned his face and ignored him, he looked down at his knees.

For a strange reason that small movement had been enough to harm him, Minho was not a frail boy and knew how to brush off petite gestures to avoid getting hurt, but that boy was like a spear piercing him right into his core, but he knew better than to let his weakness been shown, so calmly he took a breathe and tried to focus on the priest that was now welcoming them.

The service was long but it ended in the blink of an eye, Minho saw how the priest was loved by everyone and he truly cared about his people, because at the end of the service he talked to each one without losing his smile one second.

Minho thought his mother would approach the priest, but instead was surprised when she held his hand softly with a tired smile “We should go back home” so without answering he nodded and helped her out.

Even if the urge to look around and find the boy was too much for him, he had his pride so he bit his lip and walked out that place with his mother by his side, his steps were confident and strong, showing he would not let such a thing bother him in the least. By now he knew the boy would no get closer to Minho, so better forget about it and be done with or so was what he kept telling himself to do.

-ooo-

Finally, the day he had been waiting nervously was there, his very first day at that new school. Minho had been praying all night for it to be a place completely different from his old school, he wished to just blend in and perhaps make one or two friends, if not he was just content with being left alone and not become once again the target.

He stepped out of his room with tiredness, because he was not able to get a bit of sleep, he stretched his numb body and yawned and at that moment his mother came out of the kitchen and chuckled at the display.

She approached the sleepy boy and rubbed his tummy “How did my small kitten rest?” she questioned with a warm smile.  
Minho blushed at the mention of her childish nickname, since he was small she had been comparing him to a cat “Mom” he whined flustered and all she did was laugh.  
“Breakfast is ready, eat it all to get all the energy you need for school” she caressed his head tenderly and the boy just listened to her.

The breakfast was filled with cheerful chit-chats and many smiles, Minho treasured these little moments the most, because he doesn’t know for how long would they last, so he swore he would enjoy them to his heart’s content. Perhaps he was always taking in all these little details, that mostly everyone missed for not paying enough attention, because he knew how to value what was dear to him.

After eating he helped his mother to clean the kitchen and then went back to his room to wear his new uniform and grab his schoolbag, when he stepped out his room he saw his mother was waiting for him by the door with a small bag that probably contained food for school.

“I’m ready” he said with a wide grin and she nodded and leaned down to kiss his forehead with love.  
She put the bag inside the school bag “Be careful and have fun” the older woman ruffled his hair before pushing him out the door and waving him off.

Minho waved back and left, his walk to school was a long one, so with steadiness he started to walk down the street towards his destination. On his way there he encountered many other students like him, all of them with their group of friends cracking up jokes and having fun on their way to school. He sighed tiredly and just wished he would be able to do that also, at least just for once he wanted to experience that.

In no time he was standing at the big entrance from the school, his hands held onto the strips of his backpack with nervousness, now that he was there he started to get anxious. From the corner of his eyes he could see he was calling the attention, after all it was a small town and it was easy to stand out like a sore thumb just by being the new kid. He shook his head to dispel those negative feelings away and walked straight towards the reception, to ask for directions.

After asking for his way on that school, he started to go towards his class while looking down at the map he had been given, all he could say was that he was not good with directions and much less with reading maps, so he was now standing in the middle of the hallway with a puzzled expression while he stared down at the map, trying to comprehend where he was and where he needed to go.

“You are going to burn a hole right through it” the voice startled Minho and so he slightly jumped causing for the boy that had spoken to him to laugh at his reaction.  
Minho was flustered to had been caught off guard that way, so he bowed politely “Sorry” and spoke quietly, he thought he had bothered the boy on some way and had not wanted to be the target of mockery.  
The boy raised a brow at his quiet demeanor “I think I should be the one apologising for scaring you” the shorter one said with a broad smile and then his eyes widened and he slapped himself “Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself” he laughed and bowed to Minho “I’m Han Jisung and seeing the map you are now holding I think we are classmates” he spoke so lightly and cheerful, that relaxed Minho instantly.  
Perhaps he had met his new friend there “I’m Lee Minho and I would be so thankful if you could help me with this” he pointed at his map with a displeased expression.  
Jisung laughed and took the map from his hands, after a short glance at it he grinned happily and crumbled the paper before throwing it up the basket “You won’t be needing this”  
He could only watch with wide eyes how his map was discarded like that, and now Minho feared for the worst, he was lost “Why would you do that?”  
The boy shrugged “Because no one can understand that thing. Come I will show you around, after all now we are classmates, Minho” he answered calmly and started to walk without looking back to see if Minho was following.

_The first encounter had been shocking, but later on he learnt that Jisung was just that way, a bit odd but very lovable._

When he realised he was being left behind Minho snapped out of it and rushed after the boy, and as Jisung had already told him he took him to class diligently and even told him he would sit with him, so Minho would not feel lonely and all he wanted at that moment was to hug that happy boy for being so nice towards him, whom was a stranger.

Now he was standing next to the teacher in front of a class full of people he barely knew, his eyes trailed around but did not see the boy from the church, so he guessed that the boy was older for sure. This moment was the one he dreaded the most, if there was one thing he hated the most was to be put on the spotlight, he felt too vulnerable under their gaze, as if they could see right through him. Thankfully the moment ended without incidents and Jisung waved at him to go sit together, with his head lowered he walked between the tables towards Jisung.

“Since I bet you still have no books, I’ll share mine with you” he placed the book in the middle, so Minho could use it too.  
Then the boy that was sitting right in front of Jisung turned around “Hi, I’m Hwang Hyunjin” he waved almost shyly at Minho.  
Jisung laughed at his flustered friend “Man up, Jinnie!” his voice was so loud that everyone heard him.  
It was then the teacher spoke “Han, please be quiet” the boy now flushed embarrassed for being called up by the teacher.  
And then Hyunjin laughed at him “You are always so loud” even Minho joined in to laugh also “Look even him is laughing”  
When Jisung turned to look at him with a pout, Minho could do nothing to stop feeling guilty “S-sorry, it was not my intention to--” he was cut off by Jisung.  
“It’s okay, you can laugh” he chuckled and ruffled Hyunjin’s head “This rascal over here is always making fun of me, it’s not something bad”  
Hyunjin frowned at the boy and swatted his hand away “You always mock me too” he pointed at Jisung accusingly.   
“As you can see, it’s all a friendly banter, goes both ways” Jisung explained with a very broad smile, his eyes glowing with mischievousness.

_And it was true with time Minho learnt how these two boys loved to tease each other and make fun of the other, but never with ill intentions._

Soon it was time for the break and Minho trailed behind Jisung and Hyunjin, whom keep on bickering about childish things but never forgetting that he was there and including him on their conversation and honestly it warmed his heart how two boys he barely knew were trying so hard for him to be comfortable and fit in.

They arrived to a big cafeteria where all students were eating loudly, Hyunjin waved happily at one table and rushed there leaving them behind.

Minho stared at the table to see two boys, also waving back, one was blonde with freckles, very cute on his opinion and the other had more sharp features but call see was still a baby by his expression.

“They are Felix and Jeongin, a year younger than us but still our friends” Jisung explained with a fond smile while he looked their way “Come, you are part of the group now” the boy held his wrist and dragged him to the table “This is Lee Minho”   
Minho bowed politely at them shyly “Nice to meet you” he was so awkward that barely knew what else to say.  
Felix was the first to speak up “Hope you are getting use to our small town” he smiled kindly at the older and Minho felt his heart melt at his sweetness.  
“Yeah, people here are very nice” he pointed at them and saw how they beamed at his small comment.  
Jisung nodded with a proud smile “Then it’s settled” the boy looked up at him puzzled and before he could ask what was it, Jisung beat him to it “You are our friend now”

_How easy it was to become friends with others when you were younger, sometimes he wished that interacting with others was still as easy as it was back then._

Minho’s heart did a somersault, not believing he had found people who sincerely wanted to befriend him, and for the first time since a long time he smiled brightly at them and almost jumped to hug them all, but they still didn’t know each other that well.

All of them nodded at Jisung’s words and Minho thanked them from the bottom of his heart, his prayers had been listened and he had found some friends to spend time with.

While enjoying his lunch with the group of energetic boys, his eyes caught a glimpse of that dark haired boy he had seen on church. The boy was eating by himself in silence and no one was approaching him, it made Minho felt sad for him.

His curiosity took the best of him “Who is he?” he pointed at the lonely boy at the end of the cafeteria.  
Hyunjin’s eyes widened when he saw who he pointed at “He is Christopher Bang” he spoke softly as if scare someone will heard him.  
“He has no friends, and not because people didn’t try, he just prefers to be alone” Jeongin added with a tint of sadness on his tone.  
Minho shook his head “No one likes to be alone…” he bit his bottom lip, he knew first hand what it meant not to have anyone and it was not a pleasant thing.  
Felix sighed and stared at the lonely boy “We tried many times for him to come back, but he stopped talking to us and started to ignore us” he explained defeated.

Shortly after Jisung changed topic to light up the atmosphere, but all Minho could do was stare at the lonely boy that was eating by himself with those dull eyes that had frozen him at church.

-ooo-

It has been a month since he had started to go to that school, he was no longer the new kid, everyone had warmed up to him and was very nice. But he didn’t change his group of friends, no matter how many people wanted to befriend him, because for him those four boys were special.

They had made him feel like one more, like they had been friends since always, if people were to look at them interact they will never suspect that Minho has been with them only for a month. Jeongin was the harder one to approach, but one they connected the younger one started to love spending more time with him than with Jisung and Hyunjin. 

Even once the boy had told him that Minho remembered him of his mother and that was why he felt so comfortable with the older. Felix has been very sweet from the very beginning, always trying that he felt comfortable and happy, he tried his hardest to make Minho feel like another good friend. And that was what made him have a soft spot for those two specially, they became his babies.

But this didn’t mean he wasn’t getting friends with the ones his age, because just after a short month Jisung had become his confident, like a connection, it was like he found a lost brother. And Hyunjin was still very shy around him, but he could see how sensible and gentle the boy was, on his own way was trying to help Minho fit in and he was glad for it.

Minho was happy that he had moved with his mother to her hometown, because for the first time he had people that he could rely on and knew they will be there for him and vice versa. He will give them the world just for the fact they befriended him, as easy as that.

Usually he will be hanging with his friends after class, but he had wanted to go see the library from school, he had heard them say it was enormous and he still had not stepped a foot in there and he loved to read. So, he made up his mind to go pick some books, they had wanted to tag along but Minho already knew they would get bored in minutes and he won’t be able to inspect the place calmly.

So, now he stood alone in front of the library, he opened the door softly and was welcomed by the librarian Minho bowed in reply and walked in. When his eyes lay on the enormous bookshelves he almost squealed in delight, he could not believe his eyes, this was paradise for him.

He started to read since very small, because when he opened a book it was like diving into a new adventure away from his dull and lonely life, even tho now was different and he felt happy, he had fallen in love with books and could not shake that off.

With a joyful smile printed on his lips he walked around the several bookshelves, reading the small plates indicating the genre of the books and he was so absorbed in it that his surroundings became blurry and all his eyes saw were books, perhaps that was the reason he collided against something hard.

Minho blinked his eyes surprised and turned around to face the wall he had collided with, but instead his eyes met with those dull ones he had seen at church. The boy stared back at him with an unreadable expression and started to make him feel uncomfortable under his strong gaze, so shyly he looked down.

“S-sorry, I didn’t see you” Minho spoke softly and bowed slightly to the boy, but froze when a warm hand was placed on his shoulder, instantly he looked up with wide eyes.  
The boy’s gaze seemed to soften for a second “Did you get hurt? I wasn’t looking where I was going” his husky voice sent a shiver down his spine.  
Minho shook his head vigorously “I’m fine”   
“I’m glad” the older seemed truly relieved that he was not hurt and it made Minho smile softly at his kindness.  
“I’m Lee Minho, I’m new at school and wanted to look around the library” he took his chance to get him to know, it was a perfect opportunity to know the lonely boy “And it would be great if someone showed me around” he ended quietly looking up expectantly for his answer.  
The older was still staring at his face intensely “I’m Christopher Bang, but just Chris is fine” he explained calmly and Minho thought he would ignore his small request after that and pouted slightly “I can show you around if you want”  
Minho lifted his head and smiled brightly at the older “Yeah, thanks” Chris shook his head as if taking it importance and started to show him around.

_Our first encounter is the memory I treasure the most, even thought we were strangers you always treated me kindly from the beginning. What changed?_


End file.
